The report summarizes the first year accomplishments in implementing and experimentally evaluating a home-based, parent-mediated treatment program for juvenile probationers. A Family Training Program Model (adapted from the Achievement Place Model, Phillips, Phillips, Fixsen and Wolf, 1968) has been extended and refined for application by the probationers' parents in their natural home setting. Parents have been instructed in the use of various behavior management techniques in an effort to remediate inappropriate behaviors and/or train more appropriate forms of behavior in referred youths. The report describes: (1) the integration of the Family Training Program with the local Juvenile Court; (2) the training of new therapists to administer the home-based treatment program; (3) the evaluation of the Family Training Program Model through controlled comparisons of youths randomly assigned to and treated by the Family Training Program or by traditional probation services; (4) an analysis of parent-child interactions of referred youths; and (5) the analysis of existing intake procedures for youths referred to the local juvenile court. Preliminary data collected during the first grant year have been presented.